1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a stroller that can provide a combination of different forms of baby chairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
To carry a baby along for an outdoor activity, the baby is put in a baby stroller, a carry cot, or a car safety seat. Depending on the situation, the baby is usually transferred from an original transporting device to another transporting device. For example, when arriving at a destination, the baby is removed from a car safety seat, and is transferred to a stroller. Since a baby stroller having a combination of different kinds of seats is not provided currently in the market, the baby in the carrycot or car safety seat must be carefully transferred from the original transporting device to the stroller. Transferring of the baby from the original transporting device to the stroller is not only laborious, but the baby may get injured or experience discomfort when the action is rough. Hence, if the carry cot or the car safety seat could be directly installed on the stroller, there would be no need to transfer the baby from one transporting device to another, thereby facilitating carrying of the baby outdoors.